Ashlyn Dixon
by felicia2235
Summary: Merle/Oc/Daryl. Ashlyn is the wife of both Merle and Daryl. When the dead start walking the three Dixon's head to Atlanta and meet up with our group at the camp in season one. At first there an outcast because of their way of life but soon most of the camp realize they need the Dixon's in order to survive. and Learn to accept them and there way of life. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

_Walking Dead Threesome story. Daryl/OC/Merle. Ashlyn is in an established relationship with both Dixon brothers. They met her before the Zombies and she was able to win the hearts of both rednecks. They consider her there wife and they don't give a shit if others understand their relationship or not. When the dead starting walking the three Dixon's head to Atlanta and meet up with our group at the camp in season one. At first there an outcast because of their way of life but soon most of the camp realize they need the Dixon's in order to survive. Merle and Daryl may be assholes to everyone else but the group starts to see they love their women and she loves them. Let's see how different the walking dead would be now. I'll start before the zombies and go from there. Mature content Don't like don't read. I don't own the walking dead._

Ashlyn moaned as her two strong rednecks kissed all over her body as they both took her at the same time. God she loved them, her husbands, they'd been together for 2 years now.

When Ashlyn first moved into the same neighborhood as the Dixon brothers she didn't think much of it. She heard from the neighbors and her co-workers at the hospital that they were bad news. The Daryl was mean and rude and only really talked to his brother and Merle was a womanizer with a foul mouth. But Ashlyn was never one to judge people based of what others thought. I mean hell. The way she looked she knew the town and her fellow nurses talked about her. She looked out of place in this small country north GA town.

Ashlyn moved to the mountains from east Atlanta after she caught her long term boyfriend cheating on her. Ashlyn was 29. She was about 5'6 with a toned body from years of martial arts and Zumba. She had several tattoos and a few piercing and long dark red hair and bright green eyes.

When she confronted him he beat her so bad she spent a week in Grady before she was released. He came groveling to try and win her back but Ashlyn told herself a long time ago that she would never be with a man that abused her like her father use too. So she packed her things and headed north for a fresh start.

She rented a small house in the woods and got a job at the local hospital as a Medical Assistant and enjoyed her new simple life, away from her ex and the city.

She first saw the Dixon brothers the day she moved in. They lived across the street and were both out in the front yard working on a hot ass bike, cussing up a storm and drinking beer.

Ashlyn had let her eyes roam over them both as she unpacked her small SUV. The other one was taller, larger in muscle mass with a light colored short hair cut that was almost military buzzed. He had at least one tattoo that she could see. The younger one was shorter and not as large but his freaking arms were smoking hot. She saw a hint of tattoo peeking out of his wife beater he wore. His hair was longer and darker than his brothers and they were both tanned from working in the sun. They looked like hard working rednecks and she couldn't decide which one was hotter. She fanned herself as she watched them. She always had a thing for country boys. Not cowboys in tight pants and hats but good ole country boys and she had two fan ass ones living across the street. Shit.

She looked away quickly when the other one caught her eye and smirked at her blowing her a kiss before nudging his brother. She moved quickly into the house and refused to come out until the next day when she had to start her new job. She had been caught staring by her new neighbors and they probably now thought she was some crazy stalker. But she couldn't help it. They were very sexy.

The next day at work she heard all about the Dixon brothers when everyone found out where she moved to. All she heard was she needed to stay away. They were no good and dangerous but Ashlyn just ignored the gossiping old biddies, did her shift and headed home.

The next time she saw them both was a few days later after work. She was still in her hospital scrubs and walked down to check the mail. She was standing in the road shifting through her junk mail when she heard the roar of an old truck rumble down the street. She didn't think anything of it until it stopped right behind her and she heard a loud whistle.

"Lookie here little brother. Got us a fine ass red headed nursey living across the street. Hey darlin. Come on over and introduce yourself to old Merle." She heard and snorted as she turned around and looked at them with a raised brow. Merle the oldest was driving, hanging out the window leering at her. The other one she knew as Daryl was sitting in the passenger seat just looking at her and they were both smoking. Daryl appeared to not care she was there but Ashlyn could see him checking her out discreetly.

Smirking she walked over and leaned on the truck and shook Merle's hand.

"Merle was it. I'm Ashlyn." She told him and he nodded, looking her up and down. Ashlyn turned her eyes to the brother.

"and you are?" she ask boldly. He grunted before answering gruffly.

"Daryl." She nodded and gave him a wink.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Hopefully I'll see you around." She said and turned and walked up her driveway. She knew they were both checking her out and she blushed when she realized how turned on that made her. The thought of both of them. What was wrong with her?

Merle and Daryl remember that day they met her too. They had both seen her coming and going and they knew she was pretty but they didn't know anything about her other than what they've heard from town and work. She was different than any other girl in town so she stirred up conversations whether she meant to or not. But most of the stuff that was said was so unreal that they knew not to believe the gossip from town. Hell, the towns folk talks about them constantly and they could only imagine what she'd heard about them.

Everyone one town knew about Merle being in and out of jail and use to be big on drugs and women. Daryl they only knew of as the quite brother that glared at everyone and was rude if someone talked to him and only had a few one night stands after drinking too much. They never talked about how Merle had been doing good since he was released the last time from jail months ago and how he hadn't touched drugs since. They never said anything good about them, only the bad.

When they saw her standing in the road looking at the mail Merle took this opportunity to introduce them to this fine piece living across the street.

Seeing her up close stunned them both. She was beautiful. She was different that was for sure. They both digged chicks with ink and when she talked Daryl saw the tongue rings and groaned to himself. That was always a fantasy of his. The dark red hair and scrubs just made it even better. She wasn't put off by them and even shook Merle's hand and smiled and winked. She didn't glare at them or give them dirty looks or run in the house and ignore them like most everyone did. When she walked away and back inside both brothers stared after her. She was something else.

There quick meetings happened more often after that. She waved to them when she see them outside or leaving and coming from work. They chatted every now and then when she'd walk to the mail box and she even got Daryl talking one afternoon when she saw him coming back from hunting with a large buck.

"Need a hand with that?" he heard her ask as he started cleaning the deer from the back of his truck. Turning he was she had walked across the street while he had his back turned and was wearing old jeans and a tee shirt and still looking smoking.

"Do ya know how to clean a deer?" he ask figuring she'd say no but was shocked when she nodded.

"Yep. Use to help my granddad when I went to live with him in high school. He taught me to hunt, fish, clean shit. He was a real outdoorsy kind of man." She said and he grunted in reply as he handed her his spare hunting knife. He watched as she pulled her long hair up in a pony tail and he licked his lips when he saw her creamy neck on display and ink peeking out of her shirt showing she had tats on her back too. He was even more shocked when she put on a pair of gloves he had on the truck and started helping him.

When Merle came home on his bike he chuckled at his brother and the hot nurse as he walked over and saw they were almost done skinny the deer.

"She help ya on this?" he ask Daryl who nodded lighting a cigarette. Ashlyn light one as well and smirked at Merle.

"Damn girl. Didn't know you could skin." Merle said and she rolled her green eyes at him before handing Daryl back his knife and gloves.

"Just because I save my legs and not my face doesn't mean I don't know shit about hunting. I may not look it but I damn sure anit not prissy chick." She said and they both chuckled at her. Her watched beeped then and she cursed.

"Damn. Got to go. My night shift starts in 30. See ya boys later." She said. They nodded and watched her jogged back home. She left 15 minutes later dressed in scrubs for the hospital.

"Can't believe she can skin a deer." Merle said as he helped unload the meat and into the freezer.

"I know. Said she learned it was her grandpa when she lived with him through high school. Taught her a lot I guess." Daryl said with a shrug and Merle nodded, lost in thought over this chick.

Later that night she saw the brothers again when they came into the hospital both with cuts and busted up knuckles and she chuckled when she opened the curtain and saw it was them.

"Damn. Whose ass did you too beat?" she ask as she opened the cabinet and began taking out everything she needed to patch them up, the other nurses refused to come in here, saying they always came in after a fight so she was more than happy to take this case for them. Merle needed stitches on his shoulder from a knife cut and Daryl needed liquid stitches on his cheek. Both needed their hands cleaned and bandaged.

"Some pricks at the bar. Starten shit again." Daryl mumbled and hissed when she rubbed alcohol on his hands. He watched her as she bandaged him and put some shit on his cheek. She smelled amazing up close.

"So who looks worse? Them or you tow?" she ask and they were shocked she didn't seem put off with their fighting.

"Them definitely." Merle replied and she nodded.

"Ya know. When I was living back near the city I use to compete in fighting competitions. Martial arts and stuff. Also had to get patched up after so I know how ya feel." She told them and they shared a look over her head as she was stitching Merle's shoulder. She was a fighter huh.

"Alright all done. Now your suppose to come back in two weeks to have these removed but if you want I can just walk across the street and do it for you so you don't get charged again." She said and Merle nodded.

"That would be great sugar, thanks." He said and she smiled before giving them there discharge papers.

"Hey, want to come by tomorrow for supper. Since you help clean the deer and all." Daryl ask and she looked at him and nodded.

"Sure, I'll bring something." She said before walking out.

That was the start of everything. After that Ashlyn spent almost all her free time with the Dixon brothers. She'd cook for them or they invite her over to eat. They took her hunting with them and were surprised at how good she was. She helped them clean there kills, she watched them work on their bike and truck and just hung out with them. They were comfortable around her. She learned a lot about them. And they learned a lot about her. They learned why she moved there, they learned all about her ex and her abusive father and in turn they told her all about there past. Their father and mother and Merle's drug use and jail time. She knew everything about them and they knew the same about her.

People in town couldn't understand it but no one had the balls to question them on it. The Dixon where dangerous and everyone knew it but Ashlyn didn't care. She liked them a lot. They were good to her and that's all that mattered.

"Want to go out with us tonight?" Merle ask Ashlyn during dinner at her place. She was a fantastic cook.

"Where?" she ask.

"Just the bar. Hadn't been there in a while. Not since the fight a month ago." He said.

"And watch you too Mack on chicks all night while I come home alone. No thanks. Have fun." She said standing and taking her plate to the sink, she tried to ignore the hurt she felt at the thought of them with anyone else. But they saw the hurt in her eyes before she covered it and they shared a look.

"We anit there to mack on no one sugar. We just go to drink a few beers and shoot some pool. Come on Ash. Come out with us." Merle told her. She looked at them for a moment before sighing.

"Alright. It's been a while since I played pool." She said and they smirked.

When she walked across the street later that night ready to go both boys there stunned speechless. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a black skirt that showed off her amazing long legs, a red backless top and showed off a lot of her ink. Her hair was down and straight and she had on light dark make up. She looked sexy as hell.

"Damn sugar. Look at you. All dolled up for us." Merle teased and she rolled her eyes as Daryl helped her into the truck to sit between them.

"Well, thank you for the compliment. You both clean up nice too." She said lighting her cigarette as they pulled out. Both men stealing glances at her the whole way. They knew they were going to have issues tonight keeping their eyes off her and keeping others away.

As they predicted every man in the bar eyed Ashlyn up. Leering at her and undressing her with their eyes. They glared them all down and wanted to beat every ass in the place. This had been a bad idea. But she didn't seem to notice it at all. She did soak up the attention like most girl would. She was content sitting and watching the boys play pool and playing herself. She was having a blast.

Halfway through the night Merle look towards the bar and groaned in horror causing the other two to look at him funny.

"White twins on the way." He told his brother who grunted in disgust and looked over. Ashlyn look too and saw 2 bleach blonde twins, dressed in very little heading their way.

"Old girlfriends?" Ashlyn ask and Daryl snorted.

"Neither of us never had no girlfriends darlin. About 2 years ago before Merle went back to jail this last time we had a one night stand with those two. A very drunken one night stand and it was awful from what we remember. We kicked them out as soon as we got up and been dodging them since." Daryl said and Ashlyn nodded. She knew all about their past and they knew about hers.

"Hey boys. Been a while since we seen you." one of the blondes said, ignoring Ashlyn as she sat on the bar stool between the guys. Daryl grunted in reply and growled when the other one tried to touch him. Merle was trying to dislodge the other off him.

"Back off." Daryl hissed and the girl jumped but smiled again.

"Oh honey don't play hard to get. Let's have some fun again." She said and went to reach for Daryl but Ashlyn's hand shot out and grabbed the bitches wrist and twisted it around causing her to cry out in pain. Her sister pushed off Merle and went for Ashlyn but her fighting training came back and she ducked and shoved both of them back.

"I think my men said to back the fuck off. They may be too nice to hit a scank but I anit." Ashlyn said and the blondes stared at her in shock and disbelief. Seeing as they didn't want to believe her and leave Ashlyn put her hand on the back of Daryl's neck and stepped in front of him and pulled his lips her hers.

Daryl was shocked as hell but completely happy with the turn of events and it didn't take him long to wrap her in his arms and kiss her back. Ashlyn moaned as pleasure shot through her at his kiss and it last longer then she meant it to but she couldn't stop. When Merle chuckled she pulled back, reached forward and grabbed Merle by his shirt and shocked the hell out of them both by pulling him down and kissing him too while still locked in Daryl arms.

Her kiss with Merle was just as heated and she may not have done this if she hadn't been pretty tipsy and these bitches hadn't been hitting on her men but damn it they were hers.

The blondes left after that seeing as they had lost but the threesome didn't even notice. Merle kept kissing her and Daryl took time to suck on her neck and running his hands up the back of her legs to her ass and she moaned into Merle's mouth as she tried to ease the tension in her body.

"Let's get out of here little brother." Merle said, voice thick with lust. Daryl nodded quickly and tossed some money on the table to pay for their tab and grabbed Ashlyn's hand and drug her out the door.

Ashlyn stumbled after them in a daze. They had kissed her speechless. What started out as a quick ploy to get the leeches off them was quickly turning into something Ashlyn had never dreamed would happen. She had never been with two men at once and she didn't know how this would change their friendship but damn it she wasn't going to stop it. She wanted them both with a intensity that scared her.

Before she could climb into the truck Daryl pushed her against the side and kissed her again, gripping her hips hard in his large hands as she fisted his hair in her.

"Damn. Been wanting to do that for ever." He whispered when he pulled back. She nodded unable to speak again as he gently pushed her into the truck and got in and pulled out.

Merle wasn't one to be idle. He wrap his arm around her waist and hauled into to straddle his lap in the truck as Daryl drove as fast as the truck would go to get them home.

Merle kissed her again and groaned when she started to grind down onto his rock hard dick. He couldn't ever remember being this hard in his life but he was quickly becoming addicted to this girl he was about to share with her brother. They'd done this before but never with a women they both cared for but they couldn't stop now.

Daryl watched out of the corner of his eye as Ashlyn became very wanton and ripped Merle's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Daryl was so hard it hurt and watching them was making it worse.

Merle cursed when her lips and teeth descended on his chest and her nails raked down his stomach. Damn this girl was killing him.

"Shit sugar." He gasp when she bit the side of his neck just as they pulled up to their house and Daryl got out and ran around the truck and pulled Ashlyn off Merle and carried her in the house, Merle following behind.

Clothes were lost after that in a trail to the master bedroom that Daryl used and Ashlyn was naked when he laid her on his bed and covered her body with his.

There night of passion took on new levels that none of them had ever experienced before. When Ashlyn straddled Merle again and sank down on him and allowed Daryl to push in from behind they all had the same thought. 'They finally found home.'

"Damn." Ashlyn moaned when Daryl rolled off her and pulled her off Merle to lay between them. They chuckled when they saw she was fast asleep. They had worn her out.

The next morning was full of a lot of talking for the three of them. Their relationship had changed and they needed to decide where to go from there. They all agreed they wanted to be together and even through none of them had even tried a threesome relationship before they wanted to make it work. Ashlyn made them feel things they never through possible and she got them both and didn't judge with based on their past or rumors. And they treated her like she always wanted to be treated and did things to her body she had only read about in books.

So they moved forward as a threesome. They spent just as much time together as before and things worked out great for them. It was as natural as breathing for the three of them. Merle and Daryl found a woman that wanted them both and they never had to be separated again. She was smoking hot, had a job and could hunt and fight right alongside them. It couldn't get any better.

About 8 months into their relationship the town had finally stopped being shocked about the triad. They still talked for sure but at least Ashlyn wasn't in fear of losing her job anymore and girls from the bars stopped trying to take one of the boys from Ashlyn now that they saw it couldn't be done. Ashlyn still had her rental house across the street but spent a lot of time over at the boys place.

Once day she had gotten home early from work since it had been slow and spent some time cleaning her place and doing laundry waiting for the boys to get home from work. When she was done she looked outside and saw the boys had just got home and were unloading all there tools. They waved at her when she whistled at them and started walking across the street when a flower delivery driver stopped in front of her in the street.

"Ashlyn Williams?" he ask and she nodded, smiling thinking the guys had gotten her flowers. When he pulled away she saw the boys making there way over as she opened the card and read it.

_You think moving away from me to a small town will stop me from coming for you. Your dead wrong. You are still mine and I'm coming to claim you. _

_Brent_

Ashlyn paled when she read it and threw the flowers in the street as she started to cry. The bastard ex of hers just refused to leave her alone.

"Darlin. What happened?" Daryl ask as they finally reached her and saw she was very upset about what she read. She handed him the note as Merle pulled her into his chest and read it with his brother, both of them seething in rage.

"Don't worry Sugar. He anit getting near you. We won't let him. Let him come. He'll wish he never left the city." Merle told her. She nodded as they both kissed her head and Merle picked her up and carried her back to their place. Once she had fallen asleep in Daryl's bed, Merle and Daryl went into the kitchen and talked about what to do.

When Ashlyn woke an hour later she found them sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her.

"I'm sorry about all this crap." She said but Daryl pulled her into his lap and shushed her.

"Don't be baby. It anit your fault. Merle and me been talking. We think you should move in here with us. We been meaning to ask you for a while but wasn't sure if you wanted to. This way you'd be safer then alone across the street and I dare this fool to come knocking on our door wanting you." Daryl said and Merle nodded his face a mask of complete seriousness.

"You sure?" she ask and they nodded.

"You can put your things in the third bedroom and well just sleep in Daryl bed like we normally do that way we all have our own space." Merle said and she thought for a moment and nodded.

She moved her things into there empty room that day and they returned her keys to the landlord down the street. Things were quite after that until one night about a month later. Ashlyn pulled into the driveway from her late shift around midnight. She knew the boys were home and probably watching TV waiting up for her. She climbed out of her car and started walking towards the door when she felt a hard hit to the back of her head. She screamed in pain as she hit the ground, her vision blurred some. The hit wasn't hard enough to knock her out but it was enough to knock her down.

Her Ex came into view smirking down at her.

"Time to come home Ashlyn." He said and reached down and started dragging her kicking and screaming up the driveway. Brent didn't know she didn't live alone and was shocked when two large rednecks armed with weapons came barling out the house. One with a rifle and the other with a crossbow aimed at him.

"Get your hands off our women asshole." Daryl growled as his eyes flicked to Ashlyn to make sure she was ok. She was struggling in his grip but he saw her reaching into her purse and flipped open the knife she carried around with her and stabbed the man in the leg. He let her go and cried out in pain.

"Fucking bitch." He spat as he clutched his leg and Ashlyn scrambled over towards the Dixon brothers. Merle picked her up off the floor and pushed her behind them as they moved closer to the man.

"This your Ex sugar?" Merle ask her and she nodded.

"yes." She told him and he nodded back.

"So you're shaken up with two men now. Always knew you was a slut." Her ex spat when he stood back up and pulled a small pistol from his back.

"Screw you Brent." Ashlyn replied and he snorted before aiming his gun for her head and the boys snapped. Daryl released his arrow into his chest and they watched him hit the ground.

Ashlyn watched as they drug him deep into the woods and made sure he'd never come back for her again. They had killed for her without question and she knew right then they loved her and she was madly in love with them.

That night they exchanged wedding bands. They couldn't legally marry as a threesome but in their eyes they were married.

Ashlyn sighed as she laid between her husband's. They had been together 2 years now and still going just as strong. They still lived in the same house, she still worked at the hospital and they still spent every spare moment together. They had even taught her how to bow hunt with a combat bow since the crossbow was too difficult for her to handle. Every weekend they hunted together and Ashlyn loved it. This weekend they had planned to camp and hunt so all there hunting gear and weapons were loaded in the back on the truck. She had to work the day shift and they were leaving as soon as she got home.

Getting up she showered and made breakfast, listening to the news talk about some kind of new virus going around but she couldn't hear it any future once her rowdy husbands came into the room.

"Morning Sugar." Merle said kissing her deeply as she handed him a plate. Daryl came in a few moments later taking his plate and kissing her too.

"Morning Darlin. What time you gettin off again?" he ask as she sat at the table and put her shoes on.

"Noon so I'll be home a few minutes after." She said standing but Daryl grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Anit you gonna eat?" he ask, eyes narrowed at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I really don't have time." She said and Daryl gave her a look that she knew meant she better eat or he'd be pissed. Sighing she sat at the table and quickly ate a small breakfast, satisfying her husband's.

"Shouldn't skip meal Ash." Merle said and she nodded. She was bad about that. Getting so busy that she forgot. One day she had worked a double shift and didn't eat at all. When she got home they found her passed out in the bathroom and freaked out. When they found out she missed eating at all that day they always watched to make sure she ate. She loved there protectiveness and just loved them period.

"Satisfied?" she ask and they nodded and she kissed them each again and fled out the door.

When she got to work all hell was breaking loose. That virus was everywhere. People were coming in left and right with high fevers and coughing up blood. Ashlyn was scared. She didn't know what was happening. She turned on the news and saw something about a zombie apocalypse but before she could watch more a scream ripped through the halls and she ran to the room to see one of the patients that had died an hour before was now back up and eating her.

"Oh my god." Ashlyn said as she backed out of the room and fled to the break room and grabbed her bag. She hid in the supply closet and dialed the house number. Daryl picked up on the third ring.

"Daryl." She said.

"Hey darlin. Where waiting on ya." He said and she felt tears run down her face.

"You guys have to get out of town. Now. That virus they were talking about on the news. It's not a virus. I don't know what it is but one of the patients here died an hour ago and I just watched him wake back up and eat one of the nurses here. Turn the news on." She said and she heard the TV come on and she heard the reports in the back ground about zombies and the end of the world and safety in Atlanta.

"Holy shit." Daryl said into the phone as he watched and Ashlyn sniffed.

"I know. I, you wouldn't believe what I saw. It's crazy here." She said just as she heard more screams and peeked into the room and saw people running down the hall.

"Ash what was that?" Daryl ask when he heard the scream.

"The end of the world I guess. You and Merle get out ok. Go to Atlanta. Just get to safty." She said crying now and Daryl growled.

"Fuck that Ash. We anit leaving you. Get your ass to the house now." He said and she nodded opening the door and running over to peek out the window to the outside. She could see her car and people running everywhere.

"I'm going to try to make it. If I don't get there in an hour leave without me. I love you both." She said and hung up and bolted out the emergency exit, setting off the alarm in the hospital.

She made it to the car just in time for a zombie to walk around the back and head for her. She gasp as she jump inside and shut the door, the dead trying to break the window. She started the car and fled out of the parking lot just as a group of army trucks surrounded the hospital. Ashlyn stopped across the street and watched in horror as they went in and killed everyone inside.

"My god." She said as she fled towards her house. Daryl and Merle paced the living room watching the TV as they waited for Ashlyn to get home.

"If she anit here in 30 more mins little brother were going to find her." Merle growled and Daryl nodded in agreement. They had packed up his brother's bike into the back of the truck, packed all the clothes they could for everyone as well as all their guns, knives and camping gear and food. They were ready to leave for safety they just needed there women.

"She's here." Merle yelled and they ran outside as Ashlyn's small suv came crashing into the yard, blood all over the car as she stumbled out and ran to them, throwing her arms around them both.

"Thank god. They're everywhere. People getting bit and waking back up. The army came and killed everyone in the hospital just as I got out of the parking lot. I almost didn't make it." She said and the boys shared a look at how close they came to losing her.

"Darlin the trucks packed and we packed your clothes. Change into your huntin stuff and anything else you want to take get it, we got to go and we might not be back." Daryl told her and she nodded and ran for her room. She changed into the clothes she always wore hunting and grabbed a bag and threw in some things she wanted. Few books, pictures, first aid kits she had etc. When she was going through everything one last time she came across a box she hadn't opened in years. Opening it she smiled. Inside was her grandfather Katana that he got overseas when he was in the war. He passed it on to her. It was sharp, light and easy to carry and she knew she had to bring it.

"Ready." She said tossing them her last bag and letting Merle help her into the truck. When she got inside they saw the sword and raised a brow at her.

"What. It was givin to me by my grandfather and guns and bows can run out of ammo. Knifes don't run out and in all the zombie movies people die because they run out of bullets. Well not me." she said and they chuckled at her as they pulled out of the driveway of their home and headed towards the city where a safe camp was being promised.

They soon found that was not the case.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did they? Did they just drop a bomb on the city?" Ashlyn ask her husbands as they stood on the hill near the quarry and overlooked the city. They had hit a large traffic jam, everyone trying to get into the city so the Dixon's pulled off on the road that lead to the quarry, a camp ground they use to use when hunting and sat on the back of the truck and waited for the traffic to move but when they saw the army planes fly overhead and then the bombs they knew the city was lost.

"Yeah Sugar. Looks like it." Merle said wrapping his arm around her for a moment.

"We should make camp." Daryl said and they nodded. Daryl helped Ashlyn off the back of the truck and inside and they made their way towards the camp.

Merle and Daryl sat up there tent off to the side near the woods, not far from the trail leading to the water. Ashlyn spent the time unpacking there things and loading them into the tent. When she was done she found a bunch of rocks and built a fire pit out front of there tent while Daryl and Merle went to search for wood.

While they were gone a large RV pulled up a few feet from there camp along with a couple other car's and vans and a load of people filed out, looking around.

Ashlyn stood and watched everyone move around and set up camp. There was a few kids but mainly adults of all races and ages. Looks like they weren't the only ones that was going to be camping.

A man with hair that reminded Ashlyn of uncle Jessie from full house saw her and stomped over.

"Hey there. Are you along?" he ask and she raised a brow at him when he blantly checked her out.

"Nope. My husbands are in the woods getting fire wood." She said and he frowned when she said husbands.

"I'm confused. Husbands?" he ask.

"Yeah. Us." Merle said from behind and the man looked over and gave a sneer.

"What you doing talking to our wife?" Merle ask dropping the firewood near there tent as he and Daryl walked forward, still heavily armed.

"I was just check to make sure she wasn't alone. There's a bunch of us that met on the highway and were setting up camp over there. I'm Officer Shane Walsh." He said holding his hand out for Ashlyn to shake but Daryl pushed it away.

"Don't touch her." He growled and Shane just glared and step back some. Ashlyn was aware the whole camp was watching.

"Camp all you want but stay away from our area pig." Merle said and the man gave a sharp nod and casted a look at Ashlyn before walking off and telling the others what happened.

Merle and Daryl went back to work building a small fire. Ashlyn pretended to be busy helping but she watched as some of the women shot her and her husband's dirty looks. One man, a large man that was shoving his wife and daughter off to the side gave them a very nasty look. Looks like they weren't making any friends here.

"Stay away from that Pig. I don't like the way he looked at ya." Daryl said and she turned and gave him a smile.

"No problem my love." She said before kissing him and Merle and heading back over to the truck to get her Katana and locked the doors.

"Hey I'm Lori Grimes." She heard and turned to see a tall, skinny women with long black hair standing there, her son behind her.

"Ashlyn Dixon." She replied shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry about Shane. He can come off strong at times." She said and Ashlyn shrugged.

"No big. He your husband?" Ashlyn ask and Lori shook her head.

"No he was my husbands partner on the force. He died and Shane got us out and headed here." She said and Ashlyn could see the sadness in both Lori and her son's face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ashlyn said and Lori nodded before glancing back over towards where Daryl and Merle were sitting watching.

"Are you really married to both of them?" she ask and Ashlyn raised both brows at her boldness.

"Yep." She said before holding up her wedding band and walking away, back towards there tent.

"What olive oil want?" Daryl ask and Ashlyn and Merle snorted in laughter.

"To be nosy. Said she was sorry about Shane, told me her husband died, Shane was his partner on the police force and ask if I was really married to both of you." Ashlyn said chewing on the cereal bar Daryl handed her.

"What'd you say to that?" Merle ask.

"I said yep and walk off." she said and Merle chuckled at her. She really didn't care what other people thought and that was one reason they loved her.

"Thinkin of hunting. Wanna go." Daryl ask her and she nodded, grabbed her bow and sword and followed them into the woods.

They came back with a deer and cut and cleaned it off to the side and buried the scraps. Ashlyn looked over and saw all of the camp watching them as they cut the deer up into pieces and put them into a large pit Ashlyn was going to make stew out of. Ashlyn looked into the hungry faces of the kids and sighed.

"We should give some of this to them." Ashlyn said and Merle and Daryl looked at her like she was nuts.

"Why the fuck for? Let them caught their own shit." Merle said.

"They doing nothing but talking bad about us. Why should we care?" Daryl ask her and she sighed.

"Do you think I give a damn what a bunch of prudish housewife or a cop with a god complex thinks about me or us. No. But there are children over there and it anit right that we eat and they don't." she said and Merle snorted.

"Let their parents fend for their own youngling." He said and Ashlyn pinned him with a look.

"Baby, I know what it's like to be a child that young and go hungry. I know what it feels like to watch adults eat food in front of you while you starve to death. I won't contribute to that if I can help it and I will not eat a bite of food as long as those kids have nothing. The world has ended honey. Those of us left have to try to survive together whether we want to or not or we might as well like the walkers go ahead and kill us." She told him before stabbing her hunting knife into the table and walking off to wash her hands.

Merle and Daryl watching her walk away and Merle sighed. Damn women was making him soft.

"Fine. We get it. You can take some of our kills over to them to fix and dish out however they want but I better see your ass eating every time we fix food." Merle said handing her a bowl with half the meat in it. She smiled and kissed him and Daryl who was standing there too biting his thumb nail waiting to see if she was still made at them.

"I promise. Thank you." she said and Merle grunted.

"Only for you sugar. They can find their own way to cook it and get shit to go with it. They anit family and I honestly don't care about them but I understand about the kids." He told her kissing her forehead. She nodded and walked over to Lori. The only women of the group that she knew.

Lori stood from where she was sitting with everyone when Ashlyn walked over.

"I know all of you think were no good trash and probably think I'm some kind of whore for being with 2 men but we couldn't eat the food we hunted and let the kids go hungry so here. It's half of the deer we caught. Will share out meat every time we can't bring some back to camp." Ashlyn said and handed Lori the bowl and the kids all smiled at the thought of food. Lori and the others didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." was all she could get out. She was right. They all through bad of them but it seemed maybe they were wrong. Ashlyn nodded and walked off. They may not like them but they can't say they didn't try to help.

The next few days seemed to fly by. The Dixon's stayed to themselves and to their camp or in the woods. Ashlyn was the only one that would speak to the others but only if she was spoken to first or bring over some meat.

They didn't try to talk to them much because even through Ashlyn didn't seem too bad her husbands were asses to everyone else, thought they treated Ashlyn like a queen and was very protective of her, always keeping her within their sights.

Shane couldn't understand how men like the Dixon brothers ended up with a women as fine as Ashlyn but he intended to find out.

Glenn the Korean boy was the one that went into town to make runs for supplies. 5 days into the camp he grew a pair of balls and walked over to the Dixon tent where all three of them there sitting there sharpening knifes and arrows.

"What do ya want chinaman?" Merle growled making Glenn jump. Ashlyn rolled her eyes but looked up at the nervous boy.

"What's up?" she ask and Glenn sighed in relief.

"Making another run in a bit. Wanted to see if yall needed anything?" he ask her. Daryl just looked up at the man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth waiting for him to leave. Merle ignored him completely.

"I think were good. But if you run across any smokes that'd be good." She said and he nodded, shifting from foot to foot.

"What now kid?" Daryl ask and Glenn jumped.

"The women wanted me to make sure you didn't need anything girly stuff. I'm looking for some today." He said and blushed bright red. Ashlyn snickered at him as Merle and Daryl glared.

"The fuck you just ask her?" Daryl ask when he didn't get it yet and Merle growled in agreement.

"You're asking about female products right? Like pads and tampons?" Ashlyn said and Glenn nodded still red faced and the boys both snorted in disgust. That was not something they wanted to talk about.

"I'm good for now and I can promise you. If I run out I'll go get it myself." Ashlyn told him. He nodded and turned and all but ran away, leaving Ashlyn laughing after him.

"What a virgin." She chuckled and the other too nodded finding it funny now they knew he wasn't trying to be inappropriate to their women.

Ashlyn chewed on her tongue ring as she finished sharpening her sword before standing.

"I'm going to do laundry down by the lake. Got anything?" she ask and they nodded.

"Take your weapon baby. If you anit back in 15 minutes were coming to find ya." Daryl said and she nodded before walking down to the quarry.

She was finishing up their laundry when she heard footsteps coming. Grabbing her Katana she spun around and cussed.

"Fucking hell Shane. I almost took off your head." She said when she saw the cop standing there with his hands up in surrender, smirking.

Putting her sword back on her back she bent down and picked up the laundry basket.

"Was there something you needed?" she ask looking at him and he nodded.

"I was wondering how a women like you ended up saddled with two assholes like that?" he said and she gapped at him.

"The fuck did you just ask me?" she said seething.

"I mean look at you. You're a very sexy women. Why are you with them?" he said stepping forward and Ashlyn stepped around him to walk off but he grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Get your fucking hands off me, prick." She snapped just as an arrow whizzed by and landed in the tree behind Shane's head. Ashlyn sighed in relief when Daryl and Merle came running down and shoved Shane away from her.

"If we ever catch you touching her again, talking to her or fucking undressing her with your eyes again I'll cut them out and hand them to you." Daryl snarled in his face as he and Merle were nose to nose with the cop.

"Worried she might decide to stop slumming it with you meth heads and come to my tent?" Shane taunted and Merle growled before wrapping his hand around Shane's neck. Ashlyn dropped the basket of clothes and ran forward and shoved them away from each other.

"Fucking stop this shit. He anit worth it Merle, Daryl and as for you. Even if I wasn't married you would be my type Fonzie so back the fuck off before I let them kill you." she spat. Shane sneered at them before walking off back to camp clearly put out.

"Are you ok?" Merle ask looking at her arm where he grabbed her. Nodding she sighed as they hugged her to them.

"No more leaving without one of us. Prick wants ya and well fucking kill him if he tries anything else." Daryl said. Ashlyn nodded and let them lead her back to camp. Merle and Daryl kept her close to them the rest of the evening, glaring anyone down that dared to look there way and when the night time fell they took their wife to bed.

Ashlyn moaned softly as Daryl kissed her while Merle stripped her of her clothes.

"Your ours darlin. No one else's." Merle whispered into her ear as his fingers found her center and push two inside. She jerked back and bit her lip to stop from moaning out loud.

"Yes. Yours. Damn." She replied and Daryl nodded as he watched his brother bring Ashlyn to orgasm quickly using only his fingers. She was so responsive to them.

Once she recovered she pushed a smirking Daryl onto his back and he hissed when she took him in her mouth for a moment until he was good and wet before lowering herself down.

"shit." He said as she clenched around him when Merle pushed in from behind. God her body was perfectly made for them.

Ashlyn bit Daryl shoulder hard when they started to move to try and stop from yelling out. Daryl didn't care. He enjoyed it when she did that. It didn't take long before they felt her walls tighten.

"That's it Sugar. Come for us." Merle groaned into her ear as they picked up the pace. She screamed into Daryl's shoulder before she almost blacked out from her climax, the boys followed right after before they all collapsed into a head on the tent floor.

The next morning Daryl woke to the feel of someone rubbing their fingers over his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see Ashlyn staring at him.

"I'm sorry for the bit. It looks bad." She said and he just shrugged and kissed her.

"I'm not. I like it." He told her and she snorted at him.

Merle woke after that and they went off hunting just like they did every day.

A couple more weeks went by the same. Shane kept his distance, only speaking to them when it was there turn to take watch or to ask if they could hunt for the group other than that he kept his looks discrete, not wanting to piss them off anymore.

"Doing a run for a lot of stuff. Wanted to see if one of you could join. There's one from each group going." Shane ask them one morning.

"I'll go." Ashlyn volunteered and Shane nodded before the boys started to protest.

"The hell ya are. You anit going by yourself." Merle said and Ashlyn snorted.

"Look I need some stuff that I don't think either one of you want to go looking for so I'm going." She said as she dressed and started strapping her normal weapons to her body.

Daryl and Merle looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

"Fine Merle's going too." Daryl said and Ashlyn nodded before letting the group know her and Merle would be joining them.

Merle wasn't happy about it but he knew his wife was just as hard headed as they were and she'd go whether they wanted her to or not.

"Stay with Merle at all times ya hear." Daryl told her and she nodded before he kissed her deeply for a long time making the other women at camp blush. When he pulled back Ashlyn was breathless and her face was flushed. Smirking he ran his finger down her cheek before walking off for an overnight hunt in the woods while they were gone.

"Let's go Sugar." Merle said chuckling at his blushing wife after his brother laid it to get just now in front of everyone. Rolling her eyes she followed behind then and piled into the truck they were going to use to drive to the city limits and then walk from there.

Going with them was Glenn, One of the blonde sisters Andrea, The black man T-Dog and his friend Jacque and Morales the Hispanic. What a group to head into the walker infested city. Ashlyn just hoped they made it back in one piece.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip into the city turned out to be a fucking disaster. As soon as Glenn led them into the city after leaving the van they were swamped with walkers at every turn.

"Fuck." Merle hissed when more walkers blocked there path again. Merle had Ashlyn right next to him trying to figure out what to do.

"We got to climb and hope we can get into the building." Merle told everyone. At first they looked like they didn't want to listen to him since all he had been doing since they arrived in the city was cursing at everyone and blaming Glenn for leading then into a death trap. Truth was he was scared he'd lose Ashlyn in this mess and he was trying to keep her safe. He didn't give a rats ass about the others.

"Move your asses." Ashlyn hissed when the walkers started getting closer. Snapping out of there frozen states at her command they started to climb. Andrea and Jacque went first. Merle tried to get Ashlyn to go next but she refused.

"I anit leaving you down here with these idiots to watch your ass." She told him as she took the head off a walker that got to close with her sword. Growling Merle bashed another with his knife as Glenn and Morales climbed next. T dog was last and then Merle was able to get Ashlyn to go and he followed behind her.

When they were all safe on top they sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry guys. I've never been this far into the city. I had no idea it would be this bad." Glenn started to apologize and Merle growled at him.

"Fucking chink." He spat as he walked over to the edge of the roof and looked out over the city. They were stuck with no way out. Fuck.

Ashlyn sighed and walked over towards him. Ignoring the other who decided to go into the building to get out of the sun and try and find supplies.

"Don't worry so much baby. Well get out. We always do." Ashlyn told her older husband as she stood in front of him and wrapped her hands around his waist. He sighed and pulled her to him tightly. Afraid to let go.

Hours later Ashlyn had talked Merle into letting her go inside to scavenge the women's restrooms to try and stock up on female products and maybe first aid supplies. He reluctantly let her deciding to keep watch on the roof.

An hour later Ashlyn had check almost all the bathrooms and some offices in the building. She found quite a bit of pads and tampons she could use and if she felt nice she might give some to the other women too. She also lucked up and found a few first aid kits and even a carton of cigarettes in one of the desk drawers.

She vaguely heard the sounds of gun shots while she was looking but figured one of the others must be putting down walkers and ignored it. Either that or Merle was playing target practice because he was bored. That was a good possibility.

Once she looked as much as she could she made her way back to the roof. When she got there she was pissed.

Some new asshole as hand cuffing her husband to a pipe on the roof.

"Hey, get the fuck away from him." She said dropping her bag and running towards them. The man dressed like a cop stood up in alarm as she ran. T Dog grabbed her before she could slice the man's head off.

"Get the fuck off me. Let him go." Ashlyn yelled and head butted T dog in the face. He screamed in pain and dropped her but when to reach for her again but she dropped him to the ground quickly with a leg sweep. Stand again she went for her sword but Glenn and Morales grabbed her and held her still.

"Hold her." The cop said when she kicked Glenn away from her and went for the Mexican next.

"Stop." The cop yelled and pointed his gun at her head. She stop for a moment and glared him down as he took her sword and handed it off to Glenn.

"Get the hell away from her." She heard Merle yell but they ignored him for the moment.

"Can you settle down long enough to talk?" The man ask and Ashlyn just glared at him while still in the Mexicans hold. She knew it wouldn't take nothing to break it and she didn't think this cop was actually going to shoot her but she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I'm Rick Grimes. He's your husband?" he ask and Ashlyn nodded.

"One of them yes." She said. He looked confused but didn't comment.

"He was out of line. He was shooting off his gun for no reason other than boredom. When they confronted him he got mouthy and even hit T dog and proceeded to beat him up. I cannot let that happen." The man Rick said and Ashlyn snorted.

"And who made you the fucking boss?" she ask him. She felt Morales relax his hold just a bit.

"I did. He'll stay cuffed until I think otherwise." Rick said and Ashlyn spit in his face.

"Fuck you." She said but elbowing Morales in the face breaking the hole and jumping for Rick. He was so shocked that they fell back on the ground and Ashlyn straddled him before going for her knife.

"Ashlyn No." Glenn yelled and several hands grabbed her again and held her down as Rick got to his feet and moved forward, she fought them with everything she had.

"Hold her hand forward." Rick yelled when Andrea got knocked back and Glenn took her spot. They held her hands forward, ignoring Merle's screaming as Rick cuffed Ashlyn's hands in front of her and drug her over and tossed to near Merle. He searched her quickly taking her other knife and tossing it on the ground near Glenn with her sword.

"Now you'll both stay here until you calm down." Rick said and grunted in pain when Ashlyn kicked him in the balls before she rolled away from him and crawled over towards Merle.

Merle and Ashlyn were pissed. This prick shows up and thinks he's fucking god and now there chained to the roof like fucking dogs. Well Merle was cuffed to the roof but Ashlyn was hand cuffed as well and it was had to move like that. If Walkers busted through they'd be dead.

Ashlyn took Merle's face in her hand and looked into his eyes.

"Baby are you ok?' she ask and he nodded using his free hand to bring her towards him and held her to his chest, trying to protect her from any more harm. He's little spit fire was shaking with rage and he knew she wanted to kill that cop.

A while later the others but T dog left to try and find any underground tunnels while T dog tried to get the others back at camp on the radio with no luck. Merle had allowed Ashlyn to shift more comfortably to where she was sitting next to him with her legs in his lap and her back against his arm that was cuffed to the pipe, her cuffed hands in her lap.

When Rick and the others came back they told T dog what they found and talked more about a plan. Rick kept looking over at the two Dixons. He felt bad for fighting with the women and having to cuff her. He knew she was only worried about her husband and he could see the love and care Merle had for her but he just didn't need anything stopping them from leaving right now.

"Ashlyn, if you promise not to try and kill Rick he might let you go." Glenn said walking over towards them. He had her sword and knife and sat them down next to her. He felt horrible for helping restrain her and he could see in her face that she no longer trusted him, if she ever did.

"Fuck you." Ashlyn told him before turning and pressing her face into Merle's arm. She refused to let them see her cry. Merle growled at Glenn and he quickly walked away, wishing there was more he could do.

Ashlyn could hear Glenn and Rick talk about a plan to cover themselves in walker blood and walk down the street to get a van. They left and the others stood on the roof and watched, cheering them on and groaning when it started raining some.

"There did it. Come on." Andrea screamed and they all grabbed there things and ran towards the exit.

"Hey." Ashlyn and Merle screamed and T dog cursed before coming back. Before he got to them he tripped and they watched as the key flew into the air and fell down the drain pipe.

"NO." Ashlyn said, tears fallig down her face. Merle started cussing and freaking out and Ashlyn moved over to the drain to see if maybe she could reach it but it was long gone.

T dog stared at them in horror before getting to his feet as the others yelled at him to hurry.

"I'm so sorry." He told Ashlyn.

"Come with me." T dog told her and she looked at him I disgust.

"I won't leave him." She said and T dog ran out after that and Ashlyn heard him chaining the door before they left, speeding down the road leaving the two Dixons on the roof with Walkers trying to break through the door to get to them.

"Ash, you should have left." Merle told her and she crawled over towards him and grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her tear stained eyes.

"I will never leave one of you to save myself. That's not what you do to family. To someone you love don't ever even ask that of me." She said and he nodded and let her kiss him before he pulled her to hi ad prayed to whatever god was left that he could get her off this roof.

Down in the box van where everyone was riding Rick looked around and noticed the two Dixon's were missing.

"I dropped the key. It fell down a drain and Ashlyn refused to leave Merle behind." T dog told them and they all shared a look.

"Daryl is going to be pissed." Andrea said after a while.

"Who's Daryl?" Rick ask.

"Merle's brother and Ashlyn's other husband. She with them both and they're both very protective of her. When we get back his going to kill us for leaving them both behind." Andrea said and they lapsed into silence after that for the rest of the ride to camp.

They left two people behind. One a women that help feed them and no real explanation on why. They all felt like shit.

"Sugar. Hand me that saw." Merle told her a few hours later when the sun was starting to set. Ashlyn looked up from where she was laying against his chest and frowned.

"Why?" she ask.

"I got to get us out of here. I anit letting ya die up here. I need to cut my hand off and we can leave." He said and Ashlyn gasp at him. When he reached for the saw again she kicked it across the roof.

"What the hell Ash?" he ask and she glared at him.

"No fucking way am I letting you do that shit Merle. You anit cutting shit off." She growled at him.

"Then were going to die here." He told her and she shrugged.

"At least were not alone. But I know once Daryl finds out what happened he'll come for us. You know that. He'd never leave us to die here." Ashlyn said and Merle nodded.

"Yeah. Ya right. Hope we make it by then." He said looking over towards the door where the walkers were still trying to get in. He looked back at his wife as she started to doze off. It was late and he was worried about a lot of things. He laid his head back on the pipe and prayed that his brother would get there soon. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Ashlyn or his brother. There wouldn't be any reason to live after that. Not for him.

The next morning at camp everyone was nervous about when Daryl would show back up and what would happen. Rick didn't know how volatile the Dixon's could be, especially about there wife and they knew this was not going to be pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn that's my deer." Daryl said as he came into the clearing of camp to see a fucking walker eating the deer he tracked all night.

When he walked back to camp yelling for Ashlyn and Merle he was greeted with fucking Shane and some new guy in his face.

"I need to talk to you about them." Shane said and Daryl turned to glare at him.

"They dead?" he ask but Shane shrugged.

"Don't know." he said and Daryl snapped.

"What the fuck you mean you don't know. They either is or they anit." He spat and the new guy stepped forward.

"I can explain." The man said and Daryl looked him up and down and snorted.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl ask.

"Rick Grimes." He said and Daryl glanced over towards Lori and Carl and knew this must be the missing husband or the wife Shane's been banging.

"Rick Grimes. You got something you want to say to me?" he ask and Rick nodded.

"Your brother was out of control. Beating up on everyone. I hand cuffed him to the roof to calm him. The women saw what was happening and tried to cut my head off so I cuffed her too. It was my plan to un cuff them as we left but something happened and they were left behind." Rick said and Daryl turned his head away to blink back tears. His heart was pounding in his ears. They left his wife behind.

"Let me get this straight. You not only left my brother behind but our wife too. You cuffed them to a building in the middle of a walker infested city and just left them there?" Daryl ask in a deadly calm voice. When Rick nodded Daryl snapped. He threw the squirrels he hand at Rick and grabbed his knife and lunged, striking Rick across the face with his fist before Shane put him in a head lock.

"Get the fuck off me." Daryl yelled but Shane tightened his gripped and brought Daryl to the ground.

"I want you to calm down." Rick said and Daryl kicked at him but he dodged it.

"Fuck you. How would you feel if I left your wife cuffed to the roof to die?" he ask and Rick nodded. He'd be just as pissed.

"I understand but I need you to calm down so we can talk about this." Rick said and Daryl nodded and Shane let him go. Daryl stayed on the ground breathing heavily. His body was radiating anger.

"It wasn't all his fault. I dropped the key. I tried to get Ashlyn to come with me since she wasn't cuffed to anything but she refused to leave Merle behind." T Dogg said and Daryl shot him the bird.

"Fuck all of ya. This is how you treat the women that's been making sure you all had food. Screw you. Tell me where they are and I'll go get them myself." Daryl said wiping his face and Lori stepped forward.

"He'll show you. Wont you?" She ask Rick in a not to happy voice and Rick sighed and nodded.

"I'm going back. I can't leave them there." He said and turned to make Glenn go with them. T dog volunteered too and Daryl watched as Rick and Shane argued about it before Rick finally got in the van when Daryl started honking the horn.

"You better pray to go there alive." Daryl told T dog when was sitting across from him in the van and he man gulped and nodded. He had been praying just that. He felt bad as hell about it and didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if they found them dead. Plus Daryl would kill them all.

They parted the van and Daryl jumped out and walked quickly beside Glenn.

"Guns or Merle and Ashlyn first?" Rick as Glenn and Daryl hissed.

"Merle and Ash we anit having this discussion." He demanded.

"We are." Rick said and Daryl glared at him.

"Merle and Ashlyn first. There closer." Glenn said nodding and led the way.

Merle woke to the sound of someone yelling his name and he shook his head and glanced down at Ashlyn. She was asleep on his shoulder and he tried to shake her awake.

"Ash. Wake up sugar. Help is here." He said just as they cut the chains off the gate and Daryl burst forward.

"Merle, Ash." He yelled as he jumped over the pips and landed in front of them. Merle's eyes were wide with worry when she couldn't get Ashlyn awake.

"Ash." Merle yelled followed by Daryl who was shaking her now too, frantically.

"What happened?" he ask Merle.

"We passed out from the heat. She hasn't eaten since yesterday morning." Merle said and they watched as Daryl cursed before picking her up and laying her on the ground.

"Get these fucking cuffs off?" Daryl said and Rick came forward and unlocked the cuffs from her wrist and moved over to Merle.

"We gonna have a problem?" Rick ask Merle who glared at him.

"No now let me go so I can take care of my wife." He said and Rick nodded and reluctantly un cuffed Merle and watched as he crawled over to Daryl who was trying to get Ashlyn to wake up.

"Did yall bring any water or food?" Merle ask and Glenn nodded and handed him two bottles of water and a cereal bar.

"What's wrong with her?" Rick ask getting worried when she wouldn't wake.

"She has low blood sugar. If we don't make sure she eat regularly she passes out." Daryl explained and Rick nodded and waited. They poured some water on her face and she jerked away and blinked. When she saw Daryl was there and she was not cuffed anymore she sighed in relief.

"Told Merle you'd come for us. He tried cutting his hand off but I told him." She said and Daryl looked at his brother who just shrugged. They made her drink and eat until she was feeling better and was able to stand without falling over. As soon as she was up she swung her fist and punched Rick right in the face. He back away from her in shock while holding his jaw as she glared at him while taking her sword and knife back.

"That's for fucking chaining us here to die you prick." She said before walking away. Both Glenn and T dog tried to talk to her but she glared at them both.

"You helped hold me down while this fuck cuffed me and left us for dead. As far as I'm concerned you're on the same shit list as that prick." She spat and pointed towards Rick who was wiping the blood off his lip from her hit. Merle and Daryl just smirked. Yep there wife was a feisty kitten with claws alright.

After that Rick and Glenn talked about getting the guns. They wouldn't let Ashlyn help because she was still lightheaded but when they returned with the guns and no Glenn and another Mexican boy instead she knew she should have helped.

"What happened?" she ask as they tossed the boy into a chair.

"Him and his hommies tried to take the guns but got Glenn instead." Daryl told her placing a hand on her hip she nodded and turned to see the boy leering at her.

"Damn chicka. Who is fine." He said and Merle and Daryl both went after him only to be held back by Rick.

They met up with G after that with the guns and it looked at first like it was going to go south. A lot of the men kept eyes Ashlyn and Merle and Daryl made sure to keep her between them at all times. Finally an old women came in and stop the fighting and led Rick and the other through the old folks home to where Glenn was safe and sound.

Rick and G talked for a while and he apologized for everything. Rick accepted and gave him a few of the guns and ammo. Merle and Daryl both knew that was a waist.

"Someone took our van." Glenn said when they walked back to where they left it and it was gone. Groaning they picked up the pace and headed back for camp. When they got there all hell was breaking lose.

Walkers were everywhere so were half their people dead. Rick tossed them all guns and ran forward to try and find Lori and Carl. Ashlyn shot and killed as many walkers as she could until she ran out of bullets.

"CARL." She heard and looked to the right to see the boy running from a group of walkers while his father tried to fight his way to him having run out of bullets himself. Throwing down the gun Ashlyn took out her sword and ran towards Carl.

"Ash no." Daryl and Merle both yelled just as she took the heads off two of the walkers that were about to bite Carl.

"Stay behind me." she told the boy who was scared to death. Ashlyn kept him behind her as they fought their way back over towards the RV. She had to pick him up at one point when a crawler grabbed his leg and she stabbed him with her sword.

"Oh thank god." Lori breathed in relief as Ashlyn walked over and sat the boy down next to his parents. Merle and Daryl were at her side in a second looking her over.

"Good thing I'm not in the habit of leaving people for dead, anit it?" Ashlyn ask Rick who looked at her with tears in his eyes. Lori looked to Rick when she said that. Rick nodded unable to speak.

"What's sad is between the two of us. You're the cop that's sworn to protect and I'm just the redneck's whore. It's sad to think that I'm the better person between the two of us. You shouldn't cast people off and leave them behind so quickly thinking they can't be trusted or useful and you shouldn't put all your trust in others that truly mean you harm." She told him casting her yes towards Shane quickly. Rick opened his mouth to thank her and she stuck her hand up to stop him.

"Don't bother. My opinion of you will not change based on a thank you or an apology. Trust has to be earned and I think I just proved out of the two of us I'm more trustworthy since I didn't let your son die in revenge for what you did to me and my family." She said and walked off leaving everyone stunned. She was right and Rick knew he needed to work to make it up to them. She saved his son and he owned her now.


	5. Chapter 5

"You feeling alright baby?" Daryl ask her a few hours later. They had been working along with Merle to help clean up the bodies in the camp. After the Chinaman had his melt down now they were going to bury the people that had been from there camp and burn the walkers that attacked.

Ashlyn nodded as she glanced over at Andrea who had yet to move all night. She was waiting on her little sister Amy to wake up and then they'd have to figure out what to do with her. Andrea wouldn't let anyone near her. Damn near shot Rick when he tried to talk her into moving.

Daryl had suggested just taking the shot before she woke up and tried to kill us all but he was out voted by the others that wanted to just leave her be and let her deal with it her own way. Ashlyn and Merle didn't care either way. They were still pissed about the assholes leaving them on the roof to die.

"Yeah I'm good baby. Just tired and in serious need of a bath." Ashlyn told him he chuckled before walking up and kissing her neck.

"Still smell good to me." He growled and she damn near went weak in the knees at his husky growl. Damn what her husband did to her.

"But seriously. Do you need to rest or eat or anything?" Daryl ask her as they walked over towards Ed to move his body.

"I'm fine honey really. You and Merle haven't let me out of your sight and Merle just gave me some oatmeal about an hour ago. I'll be fine. Don't worry so much." She said as they were joined by Merle who had heard what she said.

"Were just worried is all." Daryl said and she smiled before kissing both their cheeks.

"I know and I love ya for it. But we got work to do." She said before reaching for the pick axe. A small hand stopped her and she looked up to see Carol standing there looking down at her husband's dead body.

"He was my husband. Can I do it please?" she ask and Ashlyn nodded and let her pick up the axe.

The three Dixon's stood back and watched as she slammed the pick axe into old Ed's head over and over crying as she went and Ashlyn knew this was her way of getting her revenge on the bastard and getting closer so they left her to it and went over to the other side of the camp to help load the bodies into their truck to haul up the hill.

A shot rang out a while later and everyone turned to see Andrea crying over Amy's body where she had put her down once she turned and Ashlyn felt bad as hell for the women. She didn't know what she would do if she had to do that to Merle or Daryl but she refused to think on that.

"Jim's been bit." Jacque yelled and Merle ran over and grabbed Jim from behind while Daryl lifted his shirt up.

"Let us see." Daryl said and they gasp when they saw the large bite mark on his stomach and knew there was nothing they could do for him. Merle and Daryl let him go and put their bodies between Ashlyn and Jim as everyone circled around to talk about what to do next.

"What about the CDC. They might have a cure. I heard it before the radios went out." Rick said and Shane scoffed.

"Heard a lot of things Rick don't mean none of its true. We should pack up and head to Fort Benning's." Shane said and Daryl looked at his family before picking up the pick axe.

"Yall do what ya want go chasing after an aspirin I'll do what needs to be done." He said and went to swing towards Jim. Shane and Rick blocked him and Rick put his gun to Daryl's head. Well that shit didn't fly with Ash and Merle and they pulled their weapons on Rick.

"Put it down we don't kill the living." Rick said and Daryl snorted.

"Funny from the man holding a gun to my head." Daryl said and they stared off before Daryl tossed the axe down and walked off.

"Point a weapon at one of my husband's heads again assholes and I'll fucking cut you in half." Ashlyn spat. Shane sneered at her but Rick sighed. He still wasn't winning any points with the women that he owed for saving his son.

Ashlyn joined Daryl and Merle up on the hill and helped unload the bodies. They didn't speak to anyone else and they stood back as they buried the dead and watched Andrea struggle to get her sister in the grave with Dale's help. Ashlyn blinked back the tears. She may not be best friends with these people but all this death was starting to get to her some.

"I need to clean off." Ashlyn told Merle and Daryl who nodded and watched her walk down towards the water. They cleaned up some and listened to Rick and Shane argue about where they should go next. The CDC it seemed was where Rick had decided so Daryl and Merle went down to the water with their wife to clean off and just get away from everything for a moment.

They stood back and took time to admire the view she presented. Bathing naked in the lake before they stripped down and joined her.

"So what's the word from up top now?" Ashlyn ask when she felt there arms wrap around her as they joined her. They each kissed her neck before quickly cleaning off themselves.

"Looks like Rick wants to head to the CDC. It's closest and he hops to find answers." Daryl told her and she hummed and nodded.

"Well, what are we doing? We going with them or staying?" Ashlyn ask and Merle and Daryl shared a look.

"It's not save to stay here anymore. Walkers are moving out of the city. Looking for food. I hate to say it but staying in a larger group is safest." Daryl said and Merle's lip curled at the thought but he didn't argue.

"Yeah, but we need to stick together. Got to watch each other's back since its clean these people anit watching ours." Merle said and they nodded.

"Be nice to get some kind of answers too. About what happened and shit."Ashlyn commented as they dressed.

"Might as well go to the CDC with them. We can always leave on our own later if things don't start looking up with this group." Merle said and they all nodded.

When they got to camp they saw the Morales family leaving on there own to head to Alabama and Ashlyn just knew they'd never make it but it was they life and they had to decide what was best for them.

They agreed to head to the CDC they let Rick know they would go but that they still didn't trust anyone here and they would leave at any moment if anyone did anything else to them on this trip and Rick agreed. He understood where they were coming from and he knew they needed the three Dixon's badly if the others wanted to survive he just had to make sure they knew they were wanted and needed and make sure no one burnt any bridges with them to make them leave. They'd all but die without their help. That Rick knew for sure.


End file.
